spiritus_archiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Succubus
A Succubus is a female sexual Spirit that has origins that can be traced back to medieval legend. The male counterpart is the Incubus, and the offspring of Succubi are called Cambion. Succubi are master shape-shifters and change themselves into any female form you desire. As spirits Succubi are highly sensuous, seductive, affectionate, and protective of their Keeper. Etymology The word is derived from Late Latin succuba "paramour"; from succub(āre) "to lie under" (sub-'' "under" + ''cubāre "to lie in bed"). Realm Origination Earthen Realm Realm Occupation Earthen & Spiritual Realms Why Keep Them? They can be loving and affectionate making them excellent companions and lovers. They can be kept by both Men and Women. They can be kept alongside Incubi. They can become jealous in some cases and it is advised, as with all spirits, that you have a good set of House Rules in place. Associations Weekday: '''Saturday Planet: Venus '''Month: '''April '''Gemstone: '''Pink Tourmaline '''Color: '''Pink Foliage: Red Rose '''Animal: '''Swan '''Scent: '''Oil Herb: Lavender Methods Of Connecting Offerings for Succubi are sensuous activities, affectionate talk. Characteristics & Manifestations They are highly energetic, affectionate, sexual, protective, and loyal. They can manifest as orbs, touch, shades, appear in dreams, as well as day and/or night visions. Subduing Caring for your Succubus is the same as caring for any other spirit except being a creature of duality there is a way to keep your Succubus under control if you feel it is becoming too energetic, too strong in manifestation or too "in your face". Place the vessel of the Succubus near a rosary until they become subdued and submissive. Only use this technique if you feel the Succubus is becoming too strong for your liking - some collectors like their spirits to be "on the go" all the time so it is your judgment call. Keeping History One story of a succubus was told by Walter Mapes in his “De Nugis Curialium Trifles (approx 1185)” about Gerbert of Aurillac, who became Pope Sylvester II (999-1003). As a young man, Gerbert fell in love with the daughter of the Provost of Rheims. She rejected him, and he became despaired. One day he met a beautiful maiden named Meridiana who offered him sex, magical knowledge, and money if he would only stay faithful to her. He agreed and prospered rapidly becoming Archbishop of Rheims, Cardinal, Archbishop of Ravenna, and ultimately Pope. All the while, he kept Meridiana secret, and she even forgave him when the Provost’s daughter found him inebriated and seduced him one day. He had a brass bust which he used for communicating with her. Meridiana warned Gerbert never to read mass in Jerusalem else he would die. To avoid reading mass in Jerusalem, Gerbert was said to have avoided a pilgrimage trip to Jerusalem, but he would fall sick and finally die when, unsuspecting, he read a mass in the Church of Saint Mary of Jerusalem known popularly in his time as "Jerusalem Church."Realizing he was about to die, Gerbert made a public confession of his sins as well as his relationship with Meridiana and died repentant. Invocation '''General Invocation, can be spoken before interacting with the spirit. I call to thee oh spirit of enchantment I call thee to this token of sacrifice As it will serve as a home and sanctuary for you. You will find a friend of loyal and true blood in me and I in you. I call you and will that you be bound in love to this token You are welcomed and cherished forever You are beckoned as you are the true answer. References Random House Dictionary; http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/succuba West, Magnolia; http://www.creepyhollows.com/faq/index.php?action=artikel&cat=83&id=499&artlang=en West, Ash; http://www.creepyhollows.com/faq/index.php?action=artikel&cat=83&id=499&artlang=en DeliriumsRealms.com; http://www.deliriumsrealm.com/succubus/ Wikipedia.com; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succubus